valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Britannia: We Who Are About to Die Vol 1 1
| Series = Britannia: We Who Are About to Die | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Valiant’s critically acclaimed, 10-time sold-out magnum opus returns with a brand-new journey into myth and mystery, from comics master Peter Milligan (Shade, The Changing Man) and incendiary artist Juan José Ryp (Britannia)! Fifty thousand Romans stand on their feet, watching from the stands of the coliseum with captured breath as Achillia, a gladiator unlike any seen before, faces incredible odds as one lone warrior against five of the empire’s greatest. Such is the tradition, when a female combatant enters the fray. When the carnage is complete, the crowd roars its approval as Achillia stands victorious. Now only one match away from winning her freedom, she has begun to gain renown. The women of Rome, suppressed by their husbands and fathers, have noticed. The men, husbands and fathers to a growing horde of women entertaining ideas of independence, have noticed as well. On the other side of the city, a strange mystery swirls through the Palatine Hill. In the dead of night, down winding alleys, the elite swear that they see visions of a blood-soaked Apollo walking the city…visions that are driving them mad. Even more are becoming sick with weird fever god-dreams. Panic spreads. The Chief Vestal, Rubria, is found guilty in the eyes of Emperor Nero and threatened with crucifixion unless the deadly curse is lifted. She asks Antonius Axia, hero of Britannia and Rome’s only detective, for help. She offers only one clue…the gladiator Achillia. Book I Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Doctor * Gaius Oppius * Marcellus * Roman guards * Senator Craxus ** Senator Craxus' wife ** Senator Craxus' daughter ** Senator Craxus' son * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** (Coliseum) ***** Emperor Nero's palace ***** House of the Vestals (House of the Vestal Virgins) ***** Senator Craxus' villa ***** Items: * Achillia's helmet * Gladiator plaque * Shields * Swords Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B/1:10), & (1:20), (1:50), Blank Cover, (MGH) * Editors: , (Assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * Backstory/Essay ** "Those Who Are About to Die - Gladiators in Myth and Reality" written by Dr. Jon Coulston, Lecturer in Ancient History and Archaeology, School of Classics, at University of St. Andrews, Scotland. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BRITANNIA2 001 COVER-A NORD.jpg|'Cover A' by Cary Nord BRITANNIA2 001 COVER-B MACK.jpg|'Cover B' by David Mack BRITANNIA2 001 VARIANT-DESIGN MACK.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover C' by David Mack BRITANNIA2 001 VARIANT GORHAM.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover D' by Adam Gorham & Gabe Eltaeb BRITANNIA2 001 VARIANT JOHNSON.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover E' by Dave Johnson BRITANNIA2 001 VARIANT JOHNSON TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover E Textless' by Dave Johnson BRITANNIA2 001 BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' Britannia II 1 DavidLafuente.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Cover' by David Lafuente Textless Cover Art BRITANNIA2 001 VARIANT-DESIGN MACK TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Character Design Cover C Textless' by David Mack BRITANNIA2 001 VARIANT GORHAM TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover D Textless' by Adam Gorham & Gabe Eltaeb BRITANNIA2 001 VARIANT JOHNSON TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover E Textless' by Dave Johnson Panels Achillia Britannia We Who Are About To Die Vol 1 1 001.jpg Avitus Axia Britannia We Who Are About To Die Vol 1 1 001.jpg Avitus and Antonius Axia Britannia We Who Are About To Die Vol 1 1 001.jpg Craxus Britannia We Who Are About To Die Vol 1 1 001.jpg Nero Britannia We Who Are About To Die Vol 1 1 001.jpg Rubria Britannia We Who Are About To Die Vol 1 1 001.jpg Related References External links